Talk:Human
Can we move this to Hyrulians?--Herbsewell 23:03, 20 January 2007 (UTC) How come? Humans and Hyruleans are two different things. The term Hyrulian is used to describe anyone no mater what there race that they are from Hyrule (much like the term british is used to describe anyone from England). While the term Human is rarely used within the Zelda series, it is used in T.P to describe the race of Hylians that do not have pointy ears or magical abilities. I really don’t see why we would need to move this page. :----ShutUpNavi 02:12, 22 January 2007 (UTC) *A Hyrulean is anyone who lives in Hyrule while the Hylians are a specific race. There was a link that divulged more on this and I'm looking for it.--Herbsewell 02:45, 22 January 2007 (UTC) **Anyway, where does it state that they are actually human?--Herbsewell 02:50, 22 January 2007 (UTC) how on earth are you ment to know if general onox is a human? hes like fifteen times the size of one to start. Oni Dark Link 14:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Not all humans live in Hyrule, so yes they do need their own page.--991807 01:11, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Link But Link has the elf-ear trait that shows a Hylian. Midna Rocks Human Humans Gerudo, Hylia, Sheikah, and Wind Tribe are all called "human" at one point or another. Especially considering the fact that these tribes can evidently breed together (a main point of the whole "blood-thining" thing), they seem to be the only groups within the series that would actually count as "races" (real-world definition), and not "species". I don't think there's a name given for the generic version, but "human" as a "race" would definitely include all five (Greudo, Hylia, Sheikah, Wind, and generic).Log log5 (talk) 06:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Human may canonically be used as a generic term in Majora's mask. For example if Link talks to the photography guy(I can't remember his official name, but he's Tingle's dad) in Deku form, he states the photography contest is for humans only--Red 11 (talk) 21:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I don't care how long ago this was, but it's not only Deku form. Even in Goron and Zora forms.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) First appearence The article says the first appearence of humans was A Link to the Past. But Zelda:II races says that humans appeared in that game, too.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) um why do people contuite to think that the old games take place in the present.....for all we know the humans never replaced the hylians as the donmoite race of hyule. and im sick of people saying that they are the dominite race in twilight princess when all the npc in caslte town have pointed ears really comon peopel...i swaer all of you are pro human and are take the information fro mteh REAL zelda wiki and turning it into crap i have look on every offical game and nothign ever said that humans procede the hylians and fyi the reson you think that hylians are not in te first to games is that the graphic back then made it hard to get very detailed.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 02:16, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nothing points off either way and saying stuff like the "real Zelda Wiki" won't get you far on this one, especially considering you're implying that we plagiarize and make it crap... - McGillivray227 02:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok then if yoru theroys are correct then give me a link to an interview fro mteh creators of the game that state THAT HUMANS REPLACE HYLIANS in twilight princesss. and if not then most of the humans takign over is fan theroy.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 02:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) An i dont get why people ay that humans are dominte in twlight princess when they only have a villge with 13 peopleand that humans are teh dominte race in hyrule when all of the npc in castle town have pointed ears. DeirdreKent101 (talk) 02:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :No theory is correct. I'm pretty sure the word "theory" implies the exact opposite. I never once said that they do become the dominate species either, just that the argument could go either way as you're saying it's the graphics, but it could easily have been done on purpose to portray people as human, rather than Hylian. - McGillivray227 02:46, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Well what i ment was on every artical in this site seems to think that since humans where preasent in a few games makes them dominte race i feel that soem users are takign a pro human stance that are based n what they see and i feel that we should not give the belife that they beocem dominte unless the delvopers of teh game say they do. and soe mthin kthat sicne most of the carcters in tw where human they think that they are dominte..DeirdreKent101 (talk) 02:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Our articles simply say that if a character is clearly sporting the defining characteristics of a Hylian, then they are indeed Hylian, if not, they are human. And I can't see how three out of soon-to-be sixteen games is a pro-human stance. - McGillivray227 03:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) look on the articals which mention hylians and look on the hylian atical its self.DeirdreKent101 (talk) 03:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :ummzlez dis iz teh rel zlda wki i dnt knw wat ur tlkin bot but dis teh rel 1 2 u knw. teh hylan atcal nd teh pgs mntionin hylanz r crct uz iz cnfuzd. b-sds wai u pro hylan nd nti hman???/? hmanz r gud'''-- C2' / 03:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually if you compare Link's ears to the ears of the npcs in Zela II they seem to purposely a lot bigger Oni Link 16:11, February 8, 2011 (UTC) um ok person who has magor spelling the offical site http://www.zelda.com makes no mention of this and this site is the ofical game site so if the information is not on the site it is uncannon. and C um do you speak english?DeirdreKent101 (talk) 19:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :That official site has more errors than you can count. We try not to even use it as a reference due to that. Pretty embarassing actually. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:31, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::DeirdreKent, I was using hyperbole to make you understand that YOU are very hard to understand. Also, the official site basically has stoped updating on stuff like that since before TP(last time I checked) was released. Besides, to consider that website the only place for cannon is Kray-z.'-- C2''' / 01:14, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I also noticed you said for all we know humans never dominate Hylians which isn't true at all. Indeed we might not be able to tell much from the NES games but A Link to the Past firmly displays Hylians as an extinct race Oni Link 16:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) but they are domimint in every other game minus windwaker and pahatam hourglas. you all know abotu the time split theroy.--DeirdreKent101 (talk) 21:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC)